


heterochromia

by bubblymicah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, High School, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblymicah/pseuds/bubblymicah
Summary: Ang mundo na ginagalawan ng mga tao sa universe na to ay pareho lamang sa mundo natin. Maraming problema, maraming tao, maraming isyu sa bayan, at kung ano-ano pa. Sa kahit saang lupalop ka pa mapunta, lahat ng tao ay may pinoproblema sa buhay.But do soulmates exist inyouruniverse? Literal soulmates ha, in a sense na kahit anong mangyari, they will always find themselves in each other’s arms kahit ano pang gawin nila. No, this isn’t just a story concept nor an adjective. It’s real, in another world, just not yours.---Note: This story is written in a mixture of English/Filipino, but I set the story's language to Filipino so English readers who cannot understand Filipino will avoid this story. This is purely self-indulgent, based on one of my friend's idea. Don't like? Don't read. :) MIGHT ALSO POST ON WATTPAD.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Heterochromia, in Detail

Ang mundo na ginagalawan ng mga tao sa universe na to ay pareho lamang sa mundo natin. Maraming problema, maraming tao, maraming isyu sa bayan, at kung ano-ano pa. Sa kahit saang lupalop ka pa mapunta, lahat ng tao ay may pinoproblema sa buhay.

But do soulmates exist in _your_ universe? Literal soulmates ha, in a sense na kahit anong mangyari, they will always find themselves in each other’s arms kahit ano pang gawin nila. No, this isn’t just a story concept nor an adjective. It’s real, in another world, just not yours. Nakakainggit ba? Napapa-sana all ka na ba? It’s not that easy. This “disease” or “special gift” affects each and everyone in the society differently.

Everyone born in this special universe has heterochromia. Lahat ng tao, magkaiba yung kulay ng mga mata nila pagkasilang sa kanila. Iba-iba ang nagiging kulay ng mata ng mga tao dito. You ask, _nagana pa ba ang genetics dito?_ Of course! Although this rare condition, until now, is still unexplained. Others believe that it is caused by magic, while others believe that it is a curse brought upon mankind. Ikaw na bahala kung kanino ka maniniwala.

So, back to what heterochromia is, everybody is born with different-colored eyes. But once they see their soulmate, their eyes will finally have matching colors. This has been a dream of many people. Others say that it is a nuisance, since they believe that they have better priorities to deal with.

Soulmates don’t automatically mean that it is a _romantic_ relationship that is waiting for you. Others have found friends that they treat as family that they call soulmates, the other half of their soul. _Platonic love._ Hindi porket soulmates, romantic na agad.

Yung iba, tinuturing na swerte ang pagkakaroon ng heterochromia, dahil normal na feature na ito ng mga tao sa mundo. Pag meron ka nito, normal ka sa mata ng mga tao. Mayroong mga tao na ipinanganak na may special gene that prevents heterochromia from showing up, leaving them with eyes having the same colors instead of having different colored eyes, kahit na hindi pa nila nakikita ang soulmate nila, whether platonic or romantic.

This world, even with this special thing that sets them apart from _your_ world, is still the same world you know and love.


	2. One

Everything sucked. Her day started all wrong and now it’s raining? Seriously?

First of all, for a person like Athena Gabriela Fernsby, saying everything sucked meant that something was  _ clearly wrong.  _ She dealt with everything with a happy face and a hopeful soul that believes that everything happens for a reason, even when she knew that what she was dealing with was clearly bullshit.

The thing is, Athena didn’t really care about soulmates. Kung mahahanap niya nga ang  _ the one _ , edi maayos! Kung hindi din, okay lang din naman sa kanya. Di siya tutulad sa mga taong affected na affected at lungkot na lungkot pag di nila nakita ang soulmate nila hanggang sa pagtanda nila. Maybe their soulmate died, or something.

After all, may mga bagay na dapat mas inaalalahanan pa kaysa sa paghanap ng mga ganyan. Kung meant to be talaga sila, dapat mahahanap at mahahanap nila ang isa’t isa kahit gaano pa sila kalayo sa isa’t isa.

She sighs as she waits to cross the road, staring at the timer. She glances at the people who were waiting on the other side of the road, some busy staring at their phones while the others held on to children who were with them. She huddles her jacket closer to her body, slightly shivering.  _ Ang lamig sa Laguna ngayon!  _ She inwardly complains.  _ May fog pa!  _ She adds, dahil bihira naman talaga ang magkaroon ng fog sa Laguna. She glances at an emergency alert sent by NDRRMC, stating that she should expect heavy rainfall within the day.

_ Buti pa si NDRRMC, worried saken.  _ She sighs again. Di niya rin alam kung anong meron sa kanya. Bakit ba siya singhal nang singhal?

She starts to walk when the light turned green, only for her to bump into someone. Nagsitalsikan yung mga gamit nung nabangga niya. Edi syempre makokonsensiya siya, since she’s at least a  _ decent  _ human being. She immediately tries to help the person. The other people who pass by only spare her a glance, not even stopping once to help her, while the others didn’t even care, walking as if they didn’t see a thing.

_ Mga pakshet kayo.  _ She thinks.  _ Ma-karma sana kayo! _

She knows she’s a bad person for even thinking about that. She didn’t really care.

She faces the person she bumped into, and apologizes. Confusion was etched on her face when she noticed that they were looking at her, shocked.

_ Anong nakaka-shock sa pagtulong sa ibang tao?  _ She wonders.  _ Ganyan na ba kalala ang lipunan na nakakagulat ang makakita ng tao na tumutulong sa kapwa? _

“A-Ate, yung mga mata niyo po…” The stranger stammers on their words. They point at her eyes, shocked. Seeing someone’s eye color change in front of you is shocking. Mahirap kasing hanapin ang  _ the one  _ sa dinami-dami ng tao sa balat ng lupa.

Heterochromia and overpopulation? No wonder di makita ng ibang tao yung mga soulmate nila.

She didn’t know that the stranger, who had black and blue eyes, saw her gray and amber eyes gradually change into a pair of gray eyes. She immediately took note that this stranger, is in fact  _ not  _ her soulmate, since their eyes remained unchanged. She quietly apologizes again habang nagmamadali upang makatawid, at agad na tiningnan ang kanyang itsura sa front camera ng phone niya.

_ W-What the… My eyes are different. Which means… _

_...I found my soulmate. But where? _

Her mind flashes back sa nangyari kanina sa tawiran, and she sighs as she inwardly facepalms herself.

_ Nakita ko nga soulmate ko, di ko pa kilala kung sino. Ang dami ba naman nung tumawid kanina!  _ She facepalms as she hurriedly walks to her school’s gate. The guard waiting near the gate barely spares her a glance, immediately letting her go inside once they saw her ID.

She looks at her clock.  _ 6:45AM.  _ She silently celebrates.  _ Kahit na umuulan, di pa rin ako nalate!  _ She makes her way to her classroom.

She takes a look around, taking in the different sights that are much more vibrant since she’s apparently already seen her soulmate.  _ Thank you Lord! I can finally see blues!  _ She looks like an idiot smiling at every single thing she stares at.  _ Ang bibo naman kasi eh, kung kailan talaga ako nakayuko— Argh! Bakit ko ba iniisip yun?  _

_ Kalma lang, Athena.  _ She tells herself.  _ Kala ko ba, okay lang kahit di mo makilala ang soulmate mo? _ She asks herself. Imaginary Athena (the hopeless romantic one, mind you) huffs and crosses her arms.  _ Hindi! Sobrang lapit na nga namin sa isa’t isa nun! Sayang yung chance! _

_ Mama mo chance!  _ She snarks back.

She checks her phone to know what her section was. Dahil first day palang, most likely, introductions at pamimigay ng handbook palang ang mangyayari. Wala pa ngang nabibigay na schedule sa kanila eh! Ni listahan ng magiging teachers nila for this academic year, wala! Tapos yung schedule pa ng first exam nila, 2 weeks bago nung mismong exam pa ibibigay!

_ Hays! Nakakapagod! Nakaka-stress, kahit first day palang! _

_ Calm the fuck down, Fernsby. _ She reminds herself as she went up to the second floor.  _ Baka tigyawatin ka ulit niyan. _ She takes a deep breath as she enters the classroom. Pimples aren’t worth dealing with, lalo na kung simple lang yung dahilan kung bakit sila lumitaw. She can almost imagine Louise saying:

_ “Yieeee, in love ka no?”  _ She would most definitely say while pointing out a pimple.  _ Baka mabatukan ko pa yung mga babaitang yun. _

Since her two bestfriends, Diana and Louise are also her classmates, tiyak na tatadtarin nanaman siya ng mga tanong, especially since she found her soulmate. She inwardly embraces herself for questions to bombard her, only to be met with silence.

She immediately looks down, embarrassed for some reason.  _ Grabe! Ramdam na ramdam ko yung mga titig nila! _

It may not be obvious, but Athena Fernsby was diagnosed with social anxiety. Social anxiety is not the same as being shy. It depends, but there was this one time she broke down in a birthday party because of it but she didn’t knew she had it back then and it was a disaster—  _ fuck.  _ Bakit pa niya inalala yun? She inwardly cringes.

Anxiety fills her entire being, rooting her in place.  _ Galaw, Athena! Umupo ka na! May taong papasok sa likod mo, oh! She can’t move, it’s getting harder to breathe— she can’t breathe— wag kayong tumingin, wag niyo akong pag-usapan please— _

“Athena!” A particularly loud and cheery voice breaks down her train of thought, immediately noticing the beginnings of a breakdown.  _ Diana!  _ She looks up to see her bestfriend smiling with the smile that made countless men in their batch fall for her. Not that Diana really cared, though.

Diana was there, starting from the days na halos pumutok na lahat ng mga tigyawat niya na mala-bulkan hanggang sa glow-up years niya, and she was there, witnessing every single thing that happened to her, to them as years have passed.

Diana runs up to her and hugs her, and the tightness in her entire body seems to vanish. Diana guides her to a seat, beside her own.

“Late nanaman si Louise, kahit first day na first day.” Diana sighs. Naiimagine na niya yung irap ni Diana kahit na di niya nakikita ang mukha nito.

She tries to smile, but it turns into more of a grimace instead.

“T-Thank you…” She says as she opened her bag to grab a bottle of water. She took large gulps, hoping that it was louder than my erratic heartbeat. “...so much, Diana.”

_ Parang kanina lang, soulmate ko pinoproblema ko, tapos ngayon, eto nanaman? _

Our other classmates continue to stare at us, some whispering about my eyes that have changed, while the other transfer students were shocked that we knew each other.

_ For your information, we were friends since elementary.  _ She wanted to say. Gusto na niya silang matahimik. Her hands clench around the bottle she was holding, frustrated. Hindi niya mailabas ang inis at galit niya, and she might even lash out in the process, harming someone on accident.

“Okay ka lang?” Diana asks. She responds by hugging her as tears fell down her cheeks.

_ First day palang, iyakan agad.  _ She thought as she continued to cry. She tried to change the topic.

“On the bright side,” Athena continued to sniffle as she wiped away her tears and snot. “nahanap ko na yung soulmate ko.” She continues, trying not to think about the way their classmates stared at us.

She broke free of their hug, and Diana’s eyes immediately widened. She smiled, a happy and proud smile that sent even more men to fall head over heels for her.

“Nasaan?!” Agad na tanong ni Diana. Halos isigaw na nga niya, eh. For Diana, finding your soulmate is a really big deal and should be celebrated. She gives her a sad sigh. They hear the bell ring, signalling the official start of the academic year.

“Di ko nga alam kung sino eh.” She explains. “Ikekwento ko nalang sayo mamayang recess.” She finishes. Uminom siya ng tubig para iwasan na yung usapan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crossposted on Wattpad under my username lcvemicah.
> 
> [Heterochromia on Wattpad here:](https://www.wattpad.com/813818837-heterochromia)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for clicking on this story! This is a cheesy, self-indulgent story (that's why it's taglish) haha. I apologize since it's short, but do note that I'm a very lazy person who doesn't have a consistent updating schedule. That's all, thanks for reading!
> 
> **The next chapters will be longer though, since this is mainly just an introduction.**


End file.
